


oncewethinkofatitlewe'lladditoops

by bpdcerberus



Series: College Hamilton AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, College Hamilton AU, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Hamilton AU, Multi, Nonbinary!Laffayette, Oop, Other, Thomas and Laf are twins, Trans!Alexander Hamilton, Trans!Thomas Jefferson, alex isnt v masculine so he doesnt pass, make sure you read what backstories are up before these, more TBA - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdcerberus/pseuds/bpdcerberus
Summary: A collection of oneshots of our Modern Hamilton AU





	

BLUH DRAFTS!


End file.
